Kenzi
Biography Kenzi is Bo's best friend and sidekick, despite being a normal human, who suggested Bo use her neutrality to her advantage to become a private investigator. Kenzi at 22 is a very gifted con artist and thief. She can speak Russian fluently and possesses excellent street-smarts. Her family is apparently highly connected somehow to what could be the Russian mob. She had been living on the streets for years before meeting Bo after running away from her abusive stepfather. It has been implied that the abuse was sexual, which probably contributes to her difficulty in trusting others. Kenzi is as much a "lost girl" as Bo is. Personality Kenzi is extremely quick-witted and playfully sarcastic. Her one-liners often help relieve the tension when she and Bo find themselves in dangerous situations. She has shown a lot of courage and is always ready to put herself in harm's way when necessary. She can be reluctant to trust those she encounters, which is quite often a virtue, due to the fact that Bo is, at times, too trusting. She is a master of disguise, wearing various wigs and using accents which enable her to infiltrate places during investigative work. Her everyday appearance is mainly "goth," with a dash of playful feminity. Kenzi is extremely protective of Bo and does not take kindly to anyone she considers as not having her friend's best interests at heart. At times, she has been rash and does not always make the best decisions, although never intentionally. She has become very close to Trick and seeks his advice often. There is also a sense that she sees him as a father-figure. She and Hale are also close, both knowing what it's like to be the side-kick. Her relationships with Dyson and Lauren are friendly but more guarded, due to the fact that both have at one time or another hurt Bo because of the romantic feelings she has for both of them. She is always hungry and loves melted cheese. Kenzi may have a little alcohol problem. According to Dyson, she is also slightly nearsighted and, thus, is in need of glasses. Powers & Abilities *She is a professional thief and con artist. *She is a survivor. (That is what the Luck Fae said when he tasted her luck.) ("Dead Lucky") *Basic swordsmanship training. ("The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire") *She accidentally received a gift from the Norn. ("Into the Dark") It is currently unknown what that gift was. *Family ties suggested to be involved in organized crime. Relationships *'Bo '''is Kenzi's best friend. They have a very close relationship that could best be described as a sisterly bond, Even in her worst nightmare, death was the only thing that Bo could conceive of that would separate Kenzi from her. Kenzi has often been referred to as Bo's greatest liablity because of her human status, and yet Bo refuses to believe that Kenzi is anything less than exactly what Bo needs...someone whom she can always depend on. *'Trick is one of the eldest known Fae. Over time, he has demonstrated an affection for Bo and Kenzi, helping Bo establish protection for Kenzi so that she could interact with the Fae world, even sacrificing a fragment of the chain that bound the Fenris Wolf to acquire a cure for a fatal disease that was killing Kenzi. Trick has said that Kenzi is one of the most interesting humans he's ever met. *Dyson ' is somewhat of a reluctant but loyal friend to Kenzi. He generally acts as if she is annoying though he has on occasion acted sweeter towards her, even going as far as to admit that he admired her strength after an incident where the two swapped bodies and Dyson was forced to use her body to stop an insane Dark Fae. The group was trapped by a spell that prevented Fae from leaving the bar by turning their powers back on them, but Kenzi's human body was unaffected. ("Original Skin") It is also revealed in that episode that Kenzi, while inhabiting Dyson's body, understands the emptiness he feels inside due to his deal with the Norn, even though he is in a relationship with Ciara. Kenzi makes it a point to keep what she's learned while in Dyson's body from Bo, showing that while she is Bo's bff, she still maintains respect for Dyson and his privacy. She risked herself to rescue him after he battled the Berserkers. ("Lachlan’s Gambit ") She was also the one who faced off with the Norn in order to get Dyson's "love" of Bo back, which as of yet may have had unforseen consequences. *'Hale is Dyson's partner and has a close friendship with Kenzi due to their mutual status as the sidekicks. He appreciates her courage and loyalty to her friends. ("The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire") * '''Lauren really doesn't have a connection to Kenzi. The only time they really talked was when Kenzi threatened to kill Lauren if she ever hurt Bo again, with their interaction generally taking place through others. * Nate 'is an old friend and neighbor of Kenzi's, who knew her when she was young. They begin a romantic relationship after she renewed their frienship him when auditioning bands for Bo's birhday party. ("Barometz. Trick. Pressure") Kenzi ends the relationship so she could be free to help Bo and to protect Nate in the coming conflict with the Garuda. ("Truth and Consequences") Trivia Known Kenzi's cousins: * Sima - can locate a car by its license number (mentioned in ep. 1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World). * Yura (diminutive form of Yuriy, George) - a mortician's apprentice which has been dying to meet Bo (mentioned in ep. 2.12 Masks). * Pavel (Paul) - just got out of jail (mentioned in ep. 2.12 Masks). * Dima (diminutive form of Dmitri) - believes that Don Corleone is his real father (mentioned in episodes 2.12 Masks and 2.19 Truth and Consequences). * 'Other Triva. * Dyson mentions in 2x9 “original skin”, that Kenzi is nearsighted and needs glasses: Dyson: "You are weak, pathetic and you need glasses" Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2